Weak or Strong(up for adouption)
by ThrowenAxe9
Summary: 'Are you weak or are you strong' Bulma remember the few years with Vegeta after they want on Namek. He keep telling her every time they in a argument. Years later, Vegeta is her husband, have two kids. This is the story of Bulma 'Gyro' Brief. (M for violence, sexual, adult humor, ect. if you are young to read it.)


I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball super, and dragon ball gt.

* * *

The Tournament, the deciding factor of a universe survival. The explosions the yelling of the fallen every time a warrior fall out the ring each God of Destruction and the kais are getting more worried of their universes and one lost which is universe 9 and everything getting more intense. Caulifla is hiding from the rest of the fighters because Kale have exhausted when she inn her Berserk Super Saiyan form seconds later Kale start waking up.

'*breathing* h-huh? Sis.' Kale saw her ''sis''

Caulifla saw he wake up and she jump down and hold her and look at her and smiled.

'Heh. You really are amazing!' Caulifla yell happily at Kale.

'Huh? What are you talking about?' Kale question her.

'*short inhale* You don't remember?' Caulifla ask her.

'N-No.' Kale said shamefully.

'You've got guts there!' Caulifla tell her.

'Huh?

* * *

Meanwhile at Goku and Jiren

'Jiren, fight with me!' Goku yield at Jiren

Jiren ignore Goku.

Goku takes his stance. But Jiren stares at Goku but seconds later Toppo jumps in.

 **{SFX:BAM}**

'Hah!?' Goku is surprise.

' **J** **ustice** **Flash!** ' Toppo yelld as he fired a machine gun of energy from his fingers at Goku.

Goku is getting hurt by Toppo's move.

'Aaahhhhh!' Goku yell in pain and he getting push back to a wall of wreak age.

'I'll let the five selected members finish him. We will temporarily retreat and save our stamina.' Toppo tell Jiren.

Toppo and Jiren vanish.

* * *

Back to Kale and Caulifla

 **{SFX:BOOM}**

'Huh?!' Both Kale and Caulifla hear the sound

Someone is coming up from the ground.

 _ **{SFX:BOOM}** **{SFX:BOOM}** **{SFX:BOOM}**_

'Ouch, ow...'

'Jeez, not even a warnin'.' Goku said while hold his won body from that attack.

'Hey, you!

'Huh?' goku looks behind him to see a familiar faces.

'Did you come for Kale while she's down? You rotten bastard!' Caulifla yell at Goku while while Kale stay behind her.

'Wait, I got blown away... Mmm?!' Goku sense something the Female Saiyans look sideways too.

'Who are you guys?' Goku ask the group.

'Those clothes... you're from Toppo's universe, ain't you?' Goku added.

'Indeed!'

 _ **{SFX:SRDING}**_

 _'I am_ Kahseral!'

 _ **'**_ Tupper!'

'Zoiray!'

'Cocotte!'

'Kettol!'

'We are the Pride Troopers!' They all said the same time while thay doing a pose.

 _ **{SFX:BAM}**_

* * *

Meanwhile. It was a ''normal'' day on Earth, 780 in human years its 2056. Turnks and Goten are sparing, and Bulma is working like she doing everyday, but the Tournament of Power is still going on of course, although the chances of win seem go up and down Bulma is alright because she will live to her fullest.

'Ow! Goten thats cheating!' Trunks yield.

covering the hit from Goten. 'But you did it first!' Goten yelled back, as a Super Saiyan.

'Me, You lying!' Trunks yield back, geting angry.

'Oh, sense you a son of a ''prince of all saiyans'' you call me guilty.' Goten said.

'How did he know that word?' Trunks ask himself.

'Gohan taught me...' Goten tell trunks.

'Oh... Hey you still didn't tell me why you go Super Saiyan?!' Trunks yell at him.

'Shut up you not the prince and your daddy is weaker than mind daddy. Stop it!' Goten yield.

'Oh, is that so.' Trunks said to Goten.

'aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Trunks power up.

'W-what?!' Goten got shock by this.

 _ **{SFX:BAM}**_

Now Trunks is a Super Saiyan 2 and Goten cant move by the power and the shock.

'No way, he got stronger!' Gotan thought for himself shocked by the power.

'Now, how about you say it in my face again.' Trunks said to Goten menacingly.

 **{SFX:MENACING}**

'Otay, we are go, ahhhhhhhhhh!' Goten yeld and charge ar Trunks, he will going to beat him up.

'Boys, cut it out now!' yeld a Brie, a Capsule corp employee.

'Yes ma'am!' Trunks and Goten yield of fear and with that they get out of Ssj forms.

'If you keep going, I had to tell my boss, which is your mother, right Trunks? Bire said with a smile.

'yes ma'am.' Trunks said while still shaking of fear of his angry mom.

'And you.' Brie said to Goten.

'Hah? oh ma'am.' Goten said without care for the world just like his dad, Goku.

'You don't want to see your mommy mad, don't you?' Brie said calmly at Goten.

'N-no ma'am gezz.' Goten said.

'Good.' Brie said. with that she walks off doing you job.

'Man, I'm sorry Trunks.' Goten said to Trunks.

'For what?' Trunks ask Goten waiting for a response.

'For um turning in too a Super Saiyan.' Goten said to Trunks.

'Annd.' Trunks waiting for Goten to say more.

'Saying bad things about your dad calling him weak. And your dad you become stronger.' Goten say it to Trunks.

'It's okay Goten these things happen. Like heck my mom and dad done this before or shortly after I'm born.' Trunks said with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile 'Um Miss Bulma.' Jack ask Bulma.

'Hmm?' Bulma look at him wait why he ask her.

'Can you do that thing again?' he ask.

'Hah? Oh that, why didn't you say so I done with my work anyway.' she said to him with a smile on her face.

'Can I tell all of them?' he ask her.

'Sure why not.' She said to him.

Jack is going to tell his co-workers to go the back of the building to see Bulma do the thing again.

'Oh cool I want to see it.' Daniel said to Jack.

'Yea, me too.' Olivia said also.

* * *

All the others employees gather outside where the small pond on the northwest of the main entrance. Trunks and Goten are inside Capsule Corp get so snacks when they notice Bulma's employees going outside.

'Huh, that strange why they going outside?' Trunks said.

'I don't know. Hey lets follow them Trunks.' Goten said to Trunks.

'Uhhh. I don't know. Yes, lets follow them to see what going on.' Trunks said to Goten.

Trunks and Goten follow Bulma's employees to the back yard. When they sneak pass the employees.

'Oh, i can't wait.' Brie said.

'Yea, me too.' John said after.

'Look, are she comes!' Jack yield and soon after everyone claps. Bulma is wearing her usual clothing but she wearing a brown shrug jacket with a cross markings sworn on it back.

'Hey.' Bulma said with a wave and the employee started clapping louder.

As the clapping going on Bulma walk to the little pond as soon as she there she go in the pond walking to the rock with a frog on it. while Trunks and Goten hiding

'Huh? Mom?' Trunks said quietly.

'I didn't know your mom have a power level.' Goten said it to Trunks.

When Goten done talking Trunks sense his mother but, it feels like a normal human.

'Huh, still weak like the rest, what she going to do?' Trunks said.

As soon Trunks done talking everybody quiet down.

'*inhale* *exhale* *inhale* *exhale* kohhhHHHHAAaa. Bulma breath very deep and the water below her starting ro go upwards her lags.

'ooooooooooaaaa!'

Bulma's Golden aura is showing.

'What the-!? Goten is shock by this.

'Goten look at the pond. Trunks said it to Goten.

'Huh. Wh-What are those ripples!? Goten said

'It... It so unnatural! Goten said it to Trunks.

'I know. And I still don't feel any ki from her?' Trunks said.

Trunks and Goten are still shock.

seconds later Bulma clutch her fist. 'Okay, here I go! Bulma said.

Her fist fueled with energy Trunks and Goten can't feel. And his soon her fist getting close to that frog.

'She going to kill that innocent frog?!' Goten yield quietly.

'W-what the h-.' as soon Trunks before he finish is sentence Bulma hits the frog.

But wait.

{To be continued}


End file.
